


【HP|GS】这里的黎明静悄悄

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGSS, M/M, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 角色OOC，平行现代AUcp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林，前后有意义*题目及内容和电影《这里的黎明静悄悄》无关*有欧洲居住经验的人，快逃，我在胡说八道*共1.1w左右，一发完歌曲：高桥优 - 现実という名の怪物と戦う者たち（https://music.163.com/#/video?id=BCB6DF078D0A2ECFADFE62E306108E97&userid=118915591×tamp=1580918607800）
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 1





	【HP|GS】这里的黎明静悄悄

在这里，他们最大的野心也只是生存下去罢了。

（上）  
黑云压城，风雨欲来。  
戈德里克从百老汇中走出来，停在门口。他穿着整洁的西装，看着近在咫尺的乌云，觉得能从自己的心头上摸到它们。但是不幸中的万幸，他未雨绸缪，提前带了一把伞出来。  
现在才下午五点左右，但天色已经完全地暗了下来，除了在树影下隐隐绰绰的路灯，只有戈德里克身后的百老汇发出明亮的白炽灯光芒，照亮了门口一隅。  
雨来得很突兀。那不是从轻飘飘的毛毛雨，变成淅淅沥沥的小雨，再变成轰然的滂沱大雨；而是猝不及防的，就像走过转角遇到一辆飞驰而过的汽车那样的突然而凶狠，甚至让人觉得有一瞬间危险到窒息。它略过了毛毛雨、略过了淅沥小雨，从没有雨的开头直接跳到了暴雨倾盆的结局。  
戈德里克打开雨伞，往雨里面迈出了一步，又缩了回来。在刚刚位置变动中，他发现：在百老汇明亮的门口旁边，有一个人坐在台阶上，由于光线过于晦暗，以至于他几乎融入了黑暗之中。戈德里克弓下腰打招呼：“你好，今天的天气真的是太糟糕了。”  
显而易见，这可真是一句蠢话。他想。但是足够的万金油。  
虽然知道对方应该看不太清楚，但是戈德里克的脸上还是挂上了友好的笑容：“雨下得很大，可是我只拥有一把伞。不如我们共同分享这一把伞？”  
那个人抬起头。光影变幻，把他的脸勾勒得分外立体。他的眉眼锋利，鼻梁高挺，眼睛异常的明亮，在模糊的光线下有一种惊心动魄的锐气。  
他没有说话，而是专注地看着他。  
戈德里克又耐心地问了一遍。  
“不。”他挑着眉，慢吞吞地说，“我没有地方可以去。你走吧，打好你的伞，走进那漫天的大雨之中去。”  
戈德里克沉默了，一瞬间他的脑中纷纷扰扰、思绪万千。但他看着那个人，那个人往后靠了一下，更多地露出了他的脸庞。他的脸庞偏瘦偏长，嘴唇凉薄，下颔尖削，有一股难掩的颓废的讽刺意味。戈德里克又把自己不知何处的灵魂扯了回来，他拢了拢身上的衣服说:“天气太糟糕了，我的房子可以给你借住一晚。”  
那个人笑了起来，他似乎是咬着唇笑的，所以光照到的唇角仿佛藏着含蓄的嘲讽:“你对谁都这么好心吗？”  
戈德里克摇了摇头，仍是亲切地道:“不，也许只是天气太糟糕了，不是吗？”  
云更黑更沉了，飞速坠落的雨点沉重地砸在水泥地上，破碎成飞溅起的水沫，淋湿了他们的衣服。  
那个人摸着墙站了起来，他靠近了戈德里克，一阵潮湿的凉气从他的衣服上传来。他们身量差不多高，但是因为空荡荡的衣服，那个人身上没有太大的压迫感。  
“我似乎不应该答应你的。”  
戈德里克重新举起伞，他把那个人罩在自己的伞下:“事实上，你应该答应我的。”  
他们一起走进那无尽的雨中。  
只是雨下得太凶，伞又太小，当他们跑进楼房的时候，浑身都已经湿透了。  
戈德里克收起伞，一股股水流从伞上滑落掉在地上。他歉意地说：“不好意思，我们还有二十五楼要爬。楼道里的电梯上个月坏了，一直没人来修。”  
那个人伸手把脸上的水擦掉：“为什么不叫人过来修？”  
戈德里克：“这里是圣鲁区，没有人有余钱修电梯。”  
“那你还住在这里？”  
“这里的租金比较便宜。我是说，和别的地方比，这里很便宜。”  
他们拐进楼梯，楼梯的灯似乎也是年久失修，发出的光模糊而暧昧，只给了他们看清楼梯的可视度。往上攀爬的时候，他们留下了四列湿漉漉的脚印，脚印亲密地交缠在一起。  
二十四楼很高，他们爬了很久，黏腻的衣服贴在他们的皮肤上，被身体散发的热气烘干一部分，又被冒出来汗水浸湿。楼道比较狭窄，勉强容纳两个人并肩通过，沉重的呼吸便被压缩在这狭小的楼道里，在缺口的台阶上弹跳。他们处于楼房深处，暴雨被远远地阻拦在外，但头顶压低的天花板和窄小的空间又带来另一种沉默的压抑感。  
终于爬到二十四楼的时候，那个人下意识摸了摸口袋，又收回来手，然后把自己靠在墙上，重新把自己隐匿在黑暗中。  
戈德里克把钥匙掏出来，眯着眼睛用钥匙怼锁口。  
那个人瞧着戈德里克:“你每天都爬二十四楼吗？”  
戈德里克回答:“是啊。是有点辛苦，但我就当做锻炼了，感觉还不错。你瞧，我的身体就比你强壮得多。”  
那个人哼了一声：“我看你生活还不错，为什么住在这里？”  
“嘿，这个问题太隐私的，我不方便回答。而且这起码比没地方住好多了吧。”戈德里克意有所指。  
那个人闭嘴了。  
戈德里克终于把正确的钥匙捅了进去，他用手一翻一拧，锁开了。  
他们走进房里，戈德里克打开了灯。他终于看清楚那个人的全貌了。那个人黑色短发像是藤蔓一样攀爬在他的脸上和脖子上，衣服紧紧贴着细长的身体，将他勾勒得狼狈而脆弱。但是他背脊挺直，脖子往后靠，露出尖利的下巴，薄薄的嘴唇像刀片一样贴在鼻子下方，眼神在明亮的地方更加锋利，这些又显得他坚不可摧。  
“你赶快洗个澡吧。”戈德里克扔给他一双拖鞋，“你太瘦了，你先洗。”  
那个人毫不客气地穿上拖鞋先进了浴室。戈德里克撸了撸自己湿淋淋的头发，把手擦干净，从衣柜里翻出自己的衣服。他没有多余的干净睡衣，便只好拿出一件宽大的T恤。  
等戈德里克擦着头发出来，他看到那个人穿着他的T恤，下半身赤条条地坐在客厅的沙发上，正打量着这间小小的房屋。两室一厅，狭小的浴室夹在两间卧室之间，客厅只放得下一个沙发和一张桌子。看起来很久没粉刷过的墙壁翻着墙灰，墙角的墙灰下堆满了杂物。  
“你为什么不穿裤子？”戈德里克眼神避开，皱着眉问，“我不是给你裤子了吗？”  
那个人坦然说：“太紧了。而且没有内裤，我不喜欢挂空挡。”  
戈德里克解释道：“我这里没有新买的内裤。”  
“这样啊。”那个人的短发顺从地被他捋到脑袋后面，他轻笑一声，“我还以为你希望和我打一次炮来报答你。”  
“没。”戈德里克尴尬而局促地笑了笑，否认，“没有。”  
“可是我没有钱付你一个晚上的租金。”  
“没关系。是我邀请你住一晚的。”  
那个人瞧着室内的摆设，又问：“你这里是不是还住着一个人？他什么时候回来？”  
戈德里克见话题转移出去，心下一松：“他不会回来了。”他又沉默了一会儿，“他没有钱续租金，被房东赶出去了。”他叹了一口气，“没事，你住一晚上还是没问题的。”  
“非常抱歉，我很遗憾听到这件事。”  
那个人也怔住了。他在那里坐着不知道想了什么，过了一会儿他突然站了起来。戈德里克这件T恤足够宽大，从那个人的身上垂下来，一直盖住了他的屁股，只露出来又长又直的双腿。戈德里克不知道为什么脸上一热，直愣愣地看着那个人就这样靠近了他。他们靠得太近了，有一缕头发从那个人头上调皮地跑了出来，轻轻地戳在戈德里克的脸颊上，带来细微而潮湿的瘙痒感。他们对视着，戈德里克这下看清了，那个人的眼睛不是黑色，而是一种深沉的墨绿色。  
他说：“但是我希望和你做爱。”  
戈德里克喃喃问：“为什么？”  
“也许只是天气太糟糕了。”那个人把这句话又送回给戈德里克。他舔了一下自己的嘴唇，像是用刀割过舌头那样，让嘴唇迅速地变得湿润而丰润起来。他的手指触碰上戈德里克散着热气的胸膛，戈德里克被冻得不禁颤了一下。虽然已经被温热的水流冲刷过，但是那个人仅仅在客厅呆了片刻，他的手指就变得冰凉。  
接下来的一切似乎发生得理所应当，他们跌跌撞撞地抱着撞进了卧室，然后扑倒在不柔软的床上。他们轻松地褪去彼此的衣服，露出光裸的身体。他们感受着另一个人的肌肉、骨头和奔腾的血液，在一个冰冷的风雨交加天，把自己挤进另一个陌生人温暖的身体里。卧室的窗帘还是拉开的，从房间里看出去，外面还是一片白茫茫的漆黑。雨点砸在窗户上，发出沉闷的声响，似乎下一秒就要突破玻璃的阻拦，击进这间狭小的卧室里。他们身上还未褪去的湿气热腾腾地升起，和外面的大雨隔栏相望。通往客厅的门大开着，光线从客厅照进来，照亮了一片纠缠在一起的手、脚和被子，他们身上的皮肤、头发和青筋全都连接在了一起。  
最后他们又轮流进了浴室冲洗一番。那个人靠在床头，他们的皮肤又温热地贴在一起，他挑着眉问：“有烟吗？”  
戈德里克也靠在床头，轻薄的被子只勉强遮住了下半身：“我不抽烟。但是我合租人——曾经的合租人——抽烟。我不知道他把烟放在哪里了，应该在他的房间里。你可以找找。”  
那个人看起来放弃了：“那算了。”他从戈德里克的床头柜里翻出一根棒棒糖，他把糖扔进嘴里咬着，于是一边的腮帮就微妙地鼓起。他细长的指尖夹着那根白色塑料棍，这让他吃糖的架势就像在抽一根名贵的雪茄。  
“我曾经住在达利奇街，那里的房子是独立的、一幢幢的，我就住在那条街上的其中一幢白色洋房。那里经常有人请整条街请客，一请就是几百人的大手笔。当然，我也会请回去。”  
“达利奇街，”戈德里克笑了笑，“南伦敦著名的中产街，看来你有一个很了不起的过去。”  
“是的。过去，但那也只是过去了。”那个人心平气和地说，“很不幸的是，我破产了。LTCM，你知道吗？”  
“知道。国际四大对冲基金，曾经的。”戈德里克耸耸肩，“好歹我拥有一个管理学硕士学位。”  
“哈。”那个人平淡地张大了一下嘴巴，“一个不错的学历，挺高的。”  
戈德里克苦笑:“你别挖苦我了。我这个硕士至今没找到一份专业对口的工作。”  
那个人顿了一下，回忆起戈德里克的着装，恍然：“那你今天是去面试？”  
戈德里克说：“是的。但是很明显，我失败了，再一次。”他的样子像是习以为常，又难掩一点惯性的垂头丧气，“好了，我的事情并不重要。你可以继续往下说。”  
“是的，我十分理解你，这不怪你。现在找工作越来越难了。所以我选择了创业。”那个人应该是把嘴里的糖咬碎了，发出了清脆的噶擦噶擦的声音，“我的故事也很简单。我建立了一套新的自动投资模型，功能和LTCM差不多。原本这一套模型让我过得一帆风顺，但是胖尾现象发生了，高杠杆让我亏得一塌糊涂，所以我破产了。我把房产、汽车和其他值钱的东西全部都变卖了，赚到的钱差不多都去还债了。”  
戈德里克好奇地问：“那你还完了吗？”  
那个人哼笑一声：“还算幸运，前几天刚应付完所有的债权人。但我没多少存款了。”  
话音的尾巴飘荡在空中，两个人不约而同地沉默了。  
过了一会儿，戈德里克戳了戳那个人的肩膀。他无奈地看了过来。  
“能告诉我你的名字吗？”  
那个人自嘲地反问：“你会问你一夜情对象的名字？”  
戈德里克似乎是被逗笑了，他轻轻地笑了一下，声音很愉快：“如果是以合租人的身份呢？”  
那个人有一丝诧异：“你这么信任我？不怕我骗你吗？”  
“我觉得我看人还挺准的，我相信我自己。”戈德里克说，“而且我有什么好让你骗的呢？如果让我一个人单独付房租，下个月我也会被房东赶出去。”  
“唔，好，那好吧。”那个人回答道，“萨拉查·斯莱特林。”  
“一个很美丽的名字。”戈德里克夸奖道，“我叫戈德里克·戈德里克。”  
萨拉查吃完了嘴里的糖果，他把咬扁一头的塑料棒扔在床头柜上。然后他把自己往下缩，直到埋在被子里：“我也很喜欢你的名字。好了，是时候该睡觉了。我今天就先睡你这里了。”  
戈德里克想叫他起来刷牙，但忍住了。他从床上下去，关掉客厅的灯，摸黑回了自己的床上。  
他们的皮肤不可避免地又触碰在一起，而不可思议的是，戈德里克发觉自己竟然从一个陌生人的肌肤那里获得了莫大的宁静感。  
“谢谢你。”戈德里克听见萨拉查小声地说了这一句，幸亏他听力比较好，不然就被雨声盖过去了。  
他想回复一句，但他又闭上了张开的嘴。他听到萨拉查的呼吸已经变得悠长而平稳，甚至带着轻微的鼾声。戈德里克闭上眼睛，在进入梦乡之前，他在心里说：谢谢你。  
伦敦的雨在半夜停了，落下一世界的寂静。

（中）  
比意识先醒过来的是听力。  
萨拉查躺在被子里，身下是并不柔软的床垫，躺久了甚至会让人觉得浑身僵硬。毯子严严实实地包裹着他，盖过了他的半张脸。他听见戈德里克换衣服的声音，悉悉索索：先响起是打开柜子的声音，然后是轻柔的翻动衣服的声音，萨拉查能够想象到戈德里克是如何放轻脚步，然后在衣柜前蹲下找衣服的样子；接着是一小阵轻快的衣服摩擦的声音，戈德里克应该很快地就把睡衣脱去，露出健壮的形体；随后又是一阵衣服摩擦声，但比之前尖锐了一点，紧接着有小小的拍打和伸展衣服的声音；过了一会儿，皮带擦过裤子的声音响起，咔哒一声，皮带扣上了。萨拉查猜想，戈德里克今天应该是穿着西装。他翻了个身，睁开眼睛，眼前的戈德里克已经整装待发，正是穿着西装的模样，和他设想的相差无几。  
其实萨拉查不应该躺在这里的，这里是戈德里克的房间，是戈德里克的床。但是原先租客的房间迟迟没有收拾出来，萨拉查矜持地嫌弃那张被别人睡过的床，他们又没有多余的钱新买一套床上用品，于是他们就如第一个晚上那样挤在戈德里克的卧室里，并一直默契地没有提及搬房间的事情。他们每个晚上都躺在这张不算宽敞的床上。这张床装下两个人大男人还是有些勉强的，所以他们的手脚紧贴着，共享着同一床被子或毯子，而戈德里克宽容地原谅了萨拉查的得寸进尺。  
他们的关系很奇怪：说是同租人，又远比同租人亲密，毕竟同租人不会在有两张床的情况下还挤在一起；说是炮友，他们又比炮友来得更加日常，他们同吃同住，但不会每天都寻求身体的快感；但说是情侣，那远比情侣疏离了，他们的身体相亲，抚摸彼此，但他们不会告白，也不会亲吻。  
戈德里克发现萨拉查醒了，他愉快地打了个招呼：“早安。我今天收到了一个面试邀请。”  
萨拉查知道戈德里克为此有多努力，这个月投出了几十封的简历，做了十多家的OT，可是收到的面试寥寥无几。他看过戈德里克的简历——管理学硕士，法学双学位，两年学徒经历——很优秀，但是和他竞争的优秀的人太多了。  
但萨拉查只能对他送出一个苍白的祝福：“祝你好运。”  
戈德里克出门不久，萨拉查也到了该起床的时间了。他最近在招聘网站上抢到了一个短期合同，去一家饭店当服务生。但这只是因为近期是饭店的旺季，下一个季度的他不知道何去何从。萨拉查因为在本科阶段过于偏科，还没毕业就去创业，在本科毕业后就没有继续进修，这导致他的简历在第一轮就被刷了下去。他只好找一些辛苦的服务业的工作，在桌子和桌子、人与人之间穿梭、赔笑，所以当他回到家的时候，他经常是面无表情的状态，用来舒缓笑僵的肌肉。  
而戈德里克会在找工作以外的时间里，找一些照顾宠物的活计，比如给邻居们或者隔壁小区的业主遛宠物，他身强力壮，腰上挂着十个以上的牵引绳，猫猫狗狗在他的身边撒欢，牵引绳交织成一个网围困住了他。戈德里克的脸上冒着汗，带着无奈的笑容，用手抓着牵引绳辅助固定，看上去十分费力。那时候他总会汗涔涔地回家，衣服上沾着凌乱的猫毛或狗毛，精疲力尽地倒在窄矮的沙发上，睁着眼睛看飞蛾撞击着白炽灯的灯罩。  
但这些只是堪堪让他们不至于入不敷出，他们在圣鲁区搭伙的日子依旧过得紧巴巴的，每一天都数着剩下的存款和必要的花销捱过漫长而苍白的时间。  
萨拉查揉着酸痛的肩膀打开家门，戈德里克已经坐在桌子前面了。桌子上摆着洗好的葡萄。萨拉查有点惊讶，对于省吃俭用的他们来说，买水果是一件十分奢侈的事情了。  
他走进桌子，看清了戈德里克的神色。戈德里克的脸上写满了疲惫与难过，他的眉梢垂着，看见萨拉查过来，他艰难地牵起一个笑容。戈德里克的刘海被撸了上去，细腻的金发被水黏在一起。他应该是洗了一把脸。萨拉查判断。他的领带已经扯掉，解开扣子的衬衫领口洇开了几团水渍。萨拉查凑近了看，看见戈德里克的眼眶通红，红血丝漫上眼球，黑眼圈缀在蓝色的眼睛底下。作为枕边人，他当然知道这是怎么来的，这是戈德里克连续熬了几个夜晚换来的。  
萨拉查想起那个开启两人合租关系的雨夜。他早在雨砸下之前就注意到了戈德里克，他不经意间有一点嫉妒，因为那时的戈德里克虽然看上去不知所措，但仍有一股向上的勃勃的生长力在他的神情中，像一颗种子时刻等待萌芽。但是现在，这种迷人的生长力正在走向枯萎。  
伸出手摸了摸戈德里克潮湿的金发，萨拉查又捏了一把头发下柔软的脸颊，然后他居高临下地对着戈德里克说：“别笑了，你笑得很难看。”  
于是戈德里克用力抹了一下脸，收起扯出来的笑容，又有点可怜地垂了一点脑袋，这让他的黑眼圈显得更加明显。  
他说：“我又被拒了。这是这个月的最后一个。”  
萨拉查便抬手安抚地按了按戈德里克的头，然后拎起另一手上的袋子——在饭店工作的一个好处就是，可以在打烊之后打包一些没送上桌子的食物——放在水果旁边，他说：“你不饿吗？先别管它了。先吃饭。”  
他们沉默地热了饭菜，然后吃完了它们。吃完之后，戈德里克去收拾桌子，萨拉查换了件衣服，吃着葡萄看政治新闻和财经新闻。他缩起腿踩在沙发上，被扯起来的裤脚露出脚踝，两只完整的瘦长的脚蜷着脚指头。他抬起头，看见戈德里克颓然地坐在他的旁边，神情沮丧而茫然。  
萨拉查把一颗葡萄塞进戈德里克的嘴里：“你选的葡萄很不错，甜的。”他又把戈德里克拎起来，“去换件衣服。我刚刚看了天气预报，等会没雨，我们可以下去散个步。”  
戈德里克动了动嘴巴，吐出葡萄皮，顺从地换上卫衣和牛仔裤。  
他们坐电梯下了楼——他们这栋楼的电梯终于在坏掉后的第八个月修好了——外面的云层还是沉沉地压在头顶上，只是天色变得更加暗了，眼前的一切都蒙上了一层朦胧的灰色。  
他们绕着楼群走着。在变成贫民区之前，这里曾经是中产们追捧的地方，只是后来时过境迁，圣鲁区迫于时代经历了改造，最后沦陷成了贫民的聚集地，但周围良好的环境保留了下来，是一个很适合散步的地方。  
饭后散步的人不少，三三两两地走着，小狗小猫在人与人的腿间横冲直撞，但人们的步伐很缓慢，有着偷得片刻浮闲的轻松感。踱步一圈后，萨拉查注意到戈德里克的神情和姿态都放松了一些。  
他们在一个花坛前席地坐下。  
戈德里克的手臂搭在曲起的膝盖上，仰着头看着布满云的天空。空气还算清爽，没有风雨欲来的沉闷感，反而还带点即将换季的凉意。花坛中有一根花枝伸了出来，正好卡在他们之间，枝头挂着一朵凋零的花朵，下面的叶子卷起黑色的边缘。萨拉查的视线穿过花和枝丫，能看到戈德里克利落而硬朗的侧脸。  
萨拉查弹了一下这根花枝，花枝颤了颤，花朵摇摇欲坠。他用平静的语调说：“它要死了。”  
戈德里克侧过头，用手稳住了颤抖的枝丫：“它没死，明年它还会再开的。”  
萨拉查嘲笑道：“但是明年的花就不是今年的花了，它们不一样。”  
他又弹了一下花枝，但是戈德里克抓着不放，他没弹动。于是他只好挪动了一下手的位置，把手搁在戈德里克的手背上。  
萨拉查手指带上了一些细小的茧子，比风的温度更低。戈德里克感觉到固体的风轻轻地触碰他的手背，有点粗糙。不知道为什么，他鬼使神差地松开了花的枝丫，反手握住了萨拉查的手。两只手便十分契合地贴在一起。这是他们很少做的事情，他们的手臂经常会纠缠在一起，但他们的手心总不会相触，这对于他们来说太过于亲密了。  
还没等他们中任何一个人抽回手，一只小狗汪汪大叫地冲到花坛后面，接着传来一阵咒骂声。  
他们诧异地站了起来，绕到花坛旁边。在花坛的另一边，是不断向下延伸的台阶，台阶上除了一只小狗，还有两个青年一站一坐着，周围摆满了瓶瓶罐罐。一阵浓厚的酒味冲击而来。站着的青年用有口音的英语不忿地和小狗对骂，带着点愤世嫉俗的高傲姿态。坐着的青年一脸死灰，上面浮着无处安放的绝望，听着骂声他只是又喝了一罐啤酒，目光放在了遥远的地方。  
他们看了一会儿，然后戈德里克半蹲下来朝着小狗撮嘴。他有着丰富的带宠物的经验，本身对宠物们来说又有着极强的亲和力，于是他轻易就把小狗叫了过来。站着的青年看小狗走了，只是远远地向他们投来轻轻一瞥，然后一屁股坐回去，捞起喝了一半的酒瓶继续牛饮。他们还年轻，但生活却宛如一潭死水。戈德里克忽然想起了记忆中的身边人，即使是在初遇那个狂风骤雨的夜晚，萨拉查的颓靡都带着一种破开一切的尖锐。这种尖锐至今留存在他的大脑里，仍像反着白光的刀子一样割破所有不安与躁动，让万物都沉静下来。  
戈德里克抱起小狗往回走了几步，迎上赶过来的狗主人。  
狗主人感激地跟他们道谢。  
他们摆摆手，沿着墙往下走去。墙角有一株不知名的植物倔强地从缝隙中生长了出来。  
“我们不是他们。”萨拉查说，“现在我想告诉你一件事情。”  
戈德里克问：“什么事情？”  
萨拉查说：“还记得那个晚上吗？在那以前，你是第一个主动向我伸出援手的。”  
他们在转角停住了脚步。戈德里克朝萨拉查看过去，萨拉查也正好看了过来。他们顺理成章又理所当然地对视了。戈德里克又看到萨拉查的眼睛，萨拉查的眉尾尖尖的，下面的一双眼睛明亮又锐利，他的眉毛、眼睛、嘴唇，都像刀刃一样淡薄而锋利，但一触碰到戈德里克的目光，萨拉查的眼神瞬间就柔和了下来，宛若山峰间一汪不合时宜的泉水。  
萨拉查继续说：“我还想告诉你一件事情。”  
戈德里克没有追问，他预感到了什么，他不知道具体的内容，但那一定是值得他期待的东西。  
萨拉查凑近了，姿势和他们认识的第一个晚上一模一样，还差几厘米他们就彻底亲上了。他们的呼吸交缠着。萨拉查轻声说：“刚刚隔着花我想吻你。”  
戈德里克只觉得浑身的暗潮突然间都现出形体，奔涌着冲上了心头，让他的心像一个怀春的少年悸动不已；又像有一颗深埋在地里的种子终于破土而出，肆意地张扬着自己的存在感。他发自内心地笑了起来，而萨拉查没有阻拦他。戈德里克往前迈了一步，他们的嘴唇牢牢地贴在了一起。萨拉查的唇瓣有着与外表不相符的柔软。戈德里克按上萨拉查的后脑勺，破开他的唇齿，和他的舌头缠绕在一起。萨拉查近乎温顺地包容了他。  
他们之间第一个吻是葡萄味的。  
结束时，戈德里克又握住他的手，而萨拉查回握了他，他们的手牵在了一起。  
萨拉查轻笑道：“回家你先好好睡一觉。”  
戈德里克答应道：“好。”他又补充道，“我知道，会好起来的。一切都会好起来的。”  
牵着手，他们又抱在一起交换了一枚葡萄味的吻。  
墙攀上高楼，熔成楼的皮肤，衔接灰云，似乎一眼望不见尽头。楼太高了，以至于给人一种岌岌可危的错觉，仿佛随时伴着破碎的天空轰然倒塌。  
但是，  
他们会拼命地活下去，并在现实落下的铁蹄践踏间尽可能地相爱。

（下）  
地铁门左右滑开。  
戈德里克随着人流走出国王十字站。  
他不久前被紧急通知，然后跑去公司送了一份文件。随即他从公司出发，登上地铁，直接赴约。由于走得匆忙，细微的汗珠缀在他的额角。  
今天天气很好，是少有的晴天，天高风清。穿过人潮，在交错的人影之间，戈德里克一眼就看到了等在出口的萨拉查。萨拉查单肩斜跨一个包，正靠在树上看手机，卫衣的帽子兜在他的头上，只露出来他的下巴和半根棒棒糖的尾巴。  
是棒棒糖，不是烟。戈德里克想。不错，戒烟卓有成效。  
感受到眼前落下一块阴影，萨拉查按灭屏幕，抬头。刘海落在他的睫毛上，他把刘海往后捋了捋。  
戈德里克亲了萨拉查一口：“很抱歉让你久等了。”  
萨拉查回吻道：“没关系。”  
戈德里克喜气洋洋地说：“我这个月的工资发下来了。”他把萨拉查的背包挎在自己身上，一条胳膊搁在萨拉查的肩头，“加上前几个月的，我们今天可以吃点好的。噢，还能玩点好的。”  
匆匆赶来的戈德里克还穿着一本正经的西装，休闲款式的背包不伦不类地被他搭在背上，抬起的胳膊扯起外套的一角，看起来有几分滑稽。  
他们选了一家热门的中餐厅。正午的中餐厅人声鼎沸。他们之间摆着几盘中式菜，戈德里克滔滔不绝地描述着自己的实习生活，那是在一家全球500强的企业。他的脸上是抑制不住的开心。最后，他说道，下个月有一场测试，如果他通过了就可以转正，而带他的组长说，他有很大的几率通过测试。  
萨拉查摸了摸自己的背包，笑着对戈德里克道了一声恭喜。  
萨拉查又说：“也许我以后要靠你养了。”他现在又结束了一段短期合同，而下一份工作他还没有找到。  
戈德里克拍拍胸膛，说：“没问题，全靠我了。”他又眨眨眼睛，“养你一辈子也可以的。”  
饭后他们还去了索普公园。戈德里克卷起了自己衬衫的袖子，把外套搭在胳膊上。他买了一个气球，牵引绳套在萨拉查的手腕上，而萨拉查没有拒绝。窘迫生活的烦恼被他们抛之脑后，留在索普公园的只是两个简单快乐的青年。他们在云霄飞车上牵手，在旋转木马前奔跑，在鬼屋里拥抱，在人群中跳舞。他们在亚特兰蒂斯分享同一块三明治，骑着愤怒的小鸟大叫地撞到一起，让乐高的萨拉查和戈德里克一起住进霍格沃兹城堡。  
最后他们像少年般，在烟花璀璨的夜晚，于摩天轮的最高处接吻。  
“我今天过得很满意。”  
在酒店里，萨拉查对戈德里克说。  
“这是给你的奖励。”  
萨拉查把戈德里克推倒，他匍匐在他的腿间，从戈德里克的大腿内侧，亲吻上两颗圆润的睾丸和挺翘的阴茎，再顺着人鱼线往上亲，亲吻他的肚脐、胸肌和内陷的乳头。  
戈德里克穿着敞开的白衬衫陷在床铺里，袖子仍是卷起的，露出手臂的肌肉线条。他的裤子已经脱下，领带没解下来，同色的黑色外套却被萨拉查裸套在身上，和白色的肌肤相互映衬。  
萨拉查继续往上，亲吻戈德里克的锁骨、喉结和下巴，最后落在金色的鬓角上。他跨坐在戈德里克的腹肌上，扯着松垮的领带，俯身和戈德里克唇舌交缠，西装又和它的衬衣成为完整的一套。  
戈德里克急促地喘息着，却被萨拉查命令不许动。房间的墙壁上挂着一面落地镜，戈德里克只稍稍侧过头，就能够看清楚两个人沉溺于情欲中的表情。他在镜子里看见萨拉查把自己的阴茎纳入体内，在自己的腰腹上扭动着腰，乳尖翘起红色的小点。他们的身体连接在一起，镜子里遗漏的白墙成为这场性爱最完美的描白。  
萨拉查呻吟一声，趴在戈德里克的胸膛上。戈德里克把领带解下来，认真地在萨拉查的脖子上打了一个漂亮的领结。领结垂下来，露出凹陷的锁骨上窝。他用自己的十指插入萨拉查的指缝，挺动起腰胯。他们又开始亲吻。  
戈德里克从镜子中看到了萨拉查耸动的蝴蝶骨，像是张开翕动的蝴蝶翅膀。他们融合成一道完美的圆，萨拉查带他们一起飞入了永恒。  
烟花又响起在耳畔。  
这个夜晚过得柔软而安静。萨拉查从沉眠中醒过来，惺忪间他翻了一个身，看见戈德里克正裸着身体站在窗户前，熹微的天光照在他的身上，模糊了他腹肌的边缘。戈德里克的嘴巴里叼着一根棒棒糖，撑着手臂看着窗外，神色莫测。  
这幅画面莫名让萨拉查想起陨落在凡尘的神祗。  
而这个角度又像极了一切还没开始的时候，在白色的晦暗里，他凝望着他。这让他忍不住想靠近点、再靠近点，近到触手可及的地方。原本被他压下去的想法又像麻雀一样窜在他的脑海间，叽叽喳喳地叫个不停，吵得他头疼。他从不知道，他还能够有这样一种分外优柔寡断的时刻。最后，对戈德里克本身的欣赏和信任压倒了琐碎的一切，给予了他无限的勇气。  
他想，他要他们两个并肩在高楼大厦上俯视着整座城市。  
“戈德里克。”  
戈德里克应声转头。  
“我这里还有一个奖励，或者说，一个选择。”萨拉查说道，“和我一起创业。一个资产管理服务的平台，专注于资管科技。”  
他把昨晚扔在一边的包拖过来，从里面摸出整整齐齐的一叠纸。  
“这是企划。请阅览。”  
戈德里克穿上衣服，接过那叠纸认真地看了起来。  
“你为什么不继续做对冲基金了？”  
“现在对冲的成本远比我进入市场的时候要高，风险比以前更大，市场对小型基金越来越不友好，而且对冲的杠杆太高了。金融科技是现在最有前景、机遇最大的一个领域。我们可以从权益类做起。”  
戈德里克若有所思地点点头。  
“我很看好你，你具有我所没有的优秀特质。如果你加入我的创业团队，我负责技术与产品，你负责管理与营销，这是一个十分完美的组合。但是因为启动资金是我出的，股权我要占大头。”萨拉查冷静地说，“不用担心钱。就算我破产了，但是我依旧有可靠的人脉可以借钱。”  
戈德里克平静地问道：“你已经破产一次了，你不怕吗？”  
“我已经经历过我的最低谷了，对于未来的可能，我已经无所畏惧。大不了重头再来一次。”萨拉查想了想，又勾出一丝放松的笑容，“更何况，不是有你养我吗？”  
戈德里克笑了笑，没有否认。他继续翻着企划。  
萨拉查没有打扰他。他起身穿衣洗漱，给戈德里克留下来充分的思考的时间。  
企划不算长，只有几十张纸，但从字里行间，戈德里克能够看出，萨拉查是如何慎重地考量整个市场和如何大胆而小心地作出选择。他当然看得出萨拉查准确地看到了市场发展的节点，他的眼光具有独特性和大胆性，计划具有可行性，这确实是一个隐藏着财富密码的路。但创业永远是一个机遇与风险并存的选择，正如萨拉查所犹豫的那样，他其实拥有一个可能更好的路可以走，这条路平坦而光明，拥有着可以预见的风景和一目了然的终点。 而他正站在分岔路口。  
他站在路口踌躇、衡量，但他知道，他的灵魂野心勃勃，雄心壮志，本能地指向其中一个方向。  
就像他从来知道，他和萨拉查一直是一类人。重新回到百老汇的门口，他还是会被吸引、还是会去邀请、还是会留下他、然后再成为爱人。假使时间在此刻不断重启，他内心指针的方向将始终如一。  
萨拉查重新回来的时候，戈德里克已经放下那叠又重又轻的纸，他靠坐在沙发上，窗帘安静地垂在他的身后。萨拉查走到戈德里克面前，站定。他摊开右手：“不想当老板吗，打工仔？”  
戈德里克沉思片刻，也伸出手。  
“谢谢你，这是一个非常棒的机会，我会慎重考虑的。”  
晨光大亮，从他们交握的指缝间漏了出来。  
即使这个世界充满了苦痛与挣扎，时代的倾轧下是从未断绝过的呻吟，但黎明将至，在许许多多个灰色的城市里，每一个人终将迎来他们光明的未来。

——————————————————————  
罗伊娜和赫尔加陆续加入霍格沃兹创业团队。罗伊娜带入了大量的资金，赫尔加大大丰富了霍格沃茨的人脉体系。至此，萨拉查股权51%，戈德里克股权25%，罗伊娜和赫尔加股权均为12%。  
多年后，霍格沃兹成为欧洲最大的资管公司，正面临欧洲资管市场的发展拐点，由于股权第一第二大的萨拉查和戈德里克在公司发展战略上出现重大异议，霍格沃兹内部动荡，戈德里克私下收购小股东股权，成为霍格沃兹的实际控制人，行使一票否决权，萨拉查怒而将股权折价抛售给罗伊娜和赫尔加，退出公司。股权转移均集中发生在某年十二月。

**Author's Note:**

> ——————————————————————  
> 法国的圣鲁区，德国的养老金，西班牙的失业率，英国的南伦敦、达利奇、布罗德沃特庄园会和索普公园，美国90年代的LTCM，21世纪贝莱德的阿拉丁，一个数字资料的错时空的欧洲加美洲大杂烩。  
> 这篇其实还是带着浓浓的中国特色的社畜味儿，因为即使我搜了很多的资料，我也没在国外生活过，缺乏切实的生活体验，但是又把他们挪到中国也怪怪的（毕竟大家都知道国外友人的国内待遇很好），而欧洲还是发达国家占多数的地方，我不知道他们的压力具体是怎么样的= =所以就当做一个虚构的现代欧洲生活吧，有bug但是不想管了  
> AU、AU，我爱AU  
> 突然发现本质就是G把S捡回家了。  
> 如果不是为了凑字数（没有（划掉）），如果不是x只是调味料，单西装+落地镜这两个元素我能搞个近万字的大餐。  
> 我发现最后最戳我的不是我一开始构建的场景们，而是他们“让乐高的萨拉查和戈德里克一起住进霍格沃兹城堡”。


End file.
